Simpatico
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Daphne took the bold step to move into the Montana. She wakes, finding that he had already left for the day. It is so not like him to leave like this without waking her with a kiss, but she is delighted to find a secret message from him that would start one glorious day.
1. Chapter 1

_Simpatico by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne Moon had made a bold move. She never thought she might be living with someone before marriage, but it felt so right and to be so in love with someone she had built such a close friendship with… it just felt so right. He had left for work before she had gotten up, but she could still feel the warmth of his arms around her and somehow… for some unspoken… for some wonderfully fantastic reason… she felt certain… no, no, she felt positive that he had kissed her on the lips… gently… wonderfully gentle before sneaking off to work. She loved him so and it wasn't often that he would sneak off like that. Somedays he would gently wake her with a dozen roses. How he had gotten them so early in the morning before Pike Market had open, she never knew. She had asked him once, but she doesn't remember him ever giving her a direct answer. He was wonderfully romantic in a mystic kind of way and it seemed beyond love with Niles. She so loved being in love with that man.

Other times he would surprise her with breakfast in bed. How he slipped out of bed, as gently as he could with his arms wrapped around her all night… breath-taking. The freshly cut strawberries and the freshly squeezed orange juice.

Posh, the man didn't have to do any of it. He didn't need to win her over but look into her eyes with his heavenly stare to send her stomach into butterflies. She started to tear up. God, how she nearly embarrassed herself, lying there as she did, crying over her happiness of being so much in love. Yet there she was. She wasn't even fully awake and she was already rolling over into his spot… feeling his warmth that really wasn't there… but she could feel it. She laid there on his pillow, smelling it like she had caught him smelling her hair in the past.

"In love", she spoke aloud as if she wanted to hear the words herself. "With all capital letters." She smiled. She almost sounded crazy to herself, but if she needed a shrink… no, she definitely needed a shrink and she would never let him forget that she needed him… always. She sleepily smiled. Almost expecting him to come back to the apartment and catch her sleeping in his spot, she lay there, directly wanting him to find her there. Desperately needing him to find her there.

She wiped the tears from her face and lay there in his spot as if she would lay there until he returned after work. But she knew she wouldn't dare. She would clean the apartment from top to bottom and cook him a wonderful meal and have his sherry waiting for him when he came home. He loved his sherry. Did he visit Frasa's apartment so often to sip sherry, hoping to spend more time with her? He definitely wasn't spending as much time over there now. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his pillow. Their love for each other must have made other people sick to their stomachs, but she didn't care at all, she was in love. She was madly and deeply in love.

And they were so simpatico.

She laughed out loud. Niles used to slap on his aftershave aggressively in the morning. When she asked if he was upset, his eyes would just lock in on hers. There would be tears forming in his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, not too far where she was laying now and she would smile a silly smile and he would tell her, "Well, no… It's just…"

"What," she would pry it out of him, like she loved to do as if there was any secret that he would hold from her.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"It's silly."

"Go on."

"It's was just to make certain that I wasn't dreaming this up… finally being with you."

Oh, damn you Niles Crane. How could she love him more? She hugged his pillow tighter as if she was holding him. Oh, Doctor Niles Crane.

She sat up, almost having to force herself to release his pillow. And she lay a hand there where his warm body was laying a short time ago.

Putting her legs underneath herself, she sleep-ishly made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went over to the mirror. Her hair was a mess. It was fluffier than she was used to. And she smiled. The steam came from the shower. She didn't used to take showers as hot, but Niles takes showers like that. Probably making up for all the cold showers that he had to take being involved with the women of his past that would withhold sex from him for one reason or another. Now Daphne was taking hot showers, like he was. Their lives were melding together in such a wonderful and brilliant way.

She retrieved the first thing she ever left in this apartment: her toothbrush. It was an incredible toothbrush because it was the first proof that she belonged here. Her toothbrush. Most men might fuss at such a thing, but Niles… not Niles. He was a gentleman.

She started to brush her teeth when the butterflies returned. This time, they were going wild inside her stomach. For, as she started to brush her teeth, the steam from the shower started to set into the room and there were words forming on the mirror. Niles had left a secret message for her. She rinsed and set her toothbrush aside. She quickly turned the sink's water to hot to help the message come in that much quicker. He had written something with his finger on the mirror knowing that the steam would be the only thing to bring it to a visible state.

The words came in as if to magically appear, "D, I adore you. This is our day. L, ~N". She put a hand up to the mirror as if she were going to touch it, so much like the last time he had told her that he loved her, how she put her fingertips up to his lips almost as if to touch those wonderful words from his lips.

His words on the mirror made those butterflies take flight as if he had whispered them into her ear with his hot baited breath. Simpatico… oh yes, they were.


	2. Chapter 2

_Simpatico by Patrick Councilor_

Niles Crane was driving in the Seattle rain. The rain drizzled down the windshield for but the moment before the wipers swiped it away again. He had all intentions to call his secretary and tell her to reschedule all of his appointments. His true intent was to pick up a few things for Daphne and return to her, but with his head in the clouds his driving went into "auto-pilot" and he soon found himself pulling into his work parking place.

Why he even got out of his car was questionable for his intentions, but even more so, why did he take his brief case with him? He definitely wasn't going to work today. Well… yes, he was physically here, but he wasn't staying.

He took the elevator up to his office and stepped inside. "Mrs. Beeman…"

She spoke up before he could get another word out. "Good morning Doctor Crane. I made fresh coffee and your first appointment is waiting for you in your office."

Mrs. Beeman was filling in for his regular secretary, whom, need he say, would have known better than to have his first patient waiting any other place than the waiting room.

"No, no, Mrs. Moon, I need to reschedule all of my appointments for the day."

"What are you sick?"

"Yes… yes." He nodded his head in almost a diagonal nod that almost looked like a cross between "yes" and "I-don't-know". He coughed an aggressively fake cough. "Very sick. I'm very sick."

"Well, you must be. You just called me 'Mrs. Moon'."

He tried to hide his smile. Regardless of where he was, he knew where his mind was.

"Why did you come in?" Mrs. Beeman asked. "You could have just called in."

"Errands. I have to run some."

"Oh, are you out picking up your prescriptions?"

There was that nod again. "Yes… very good. That's what I am doing."

"Very well, Doctor Crane. And if you don't feel any better tomorrow, just call."

Niles gave a cheesy smile. "Yes, I will." He knew she wasn't trying to talk down to him in stating the obvious, but he couldn't help coming back with, "And you can go home for the day after rescheduling my patients."

"Very well, Doctor Crane."

'Very well, Doctor Crane. Very well, Doctor Crane'. Could have rented a talking parrot, he thought. It would have been cheaper. Happy thoughts. Daphne! "Have a good day, Miss Moon. Ought! I mean, Mrs. Beeman." With that, he headed back out the door before anything or anyone could delay his return to his true love.

Yet, when he backed out of his office, his phone rang. He retrieved it. "Hello?"

"There's some ' _ **steamy**_ ' romance waiting here for you."

"Daphne!" His excitement was so evident that he was certain she could hear his smile over the phone. "You got my message."

"Oh yes, and well received. What did you have in mind lover?"

"I don't have anything in mind, but spending the day with you."

"Oh, I love the sound of that. Where are you now? If you can tell me, that is. I don't want to spoil any surprises and how long will it take you to get home?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"What is?" she asked with warmth and forgiveness before hearing his answer.

"I'm at work."

"How is that embarrassing?"

"I came to work to tell my secretary that I won't be in to work."

She giggled. "That is silly."

"Well, I wasn't thinking straight. My car just kind of drove itself over here."

Her voice dropped with honey and silk, "You weren't thinking straight. Where was your mind?"

"In a very happy place."

"Oh, was I in this happy place with you?"

"Most definitely."

"Well, your apartment is a much happier place with you in it."

He noticed that he smiled bigger than he already was. "I will be home shortly."

"I certainly hope so. What shall I be wearing when you get here?"

What? Where was he? Oh my God, he was in that state so many times where he had to apologize to his brother and explain that his mind must have wondered off or he was in his happy place. But he was now living in his happy place and his heart thundered with a warm feeling like brandy on a chilly night. He tried to answer her, but it was his mouth that went into 'auto-pilot' this time. "I love you Daphne Moon."

"And I love you too, but you didn't answer me question."

"What was that?"

"What should I have on when you get home? Pants and me blouse, a dress, me knickers or the radio?"

What? Did someone say something? Happy place, happy place. Come back Niles. Earth to Niles.

"Niles?"

"Yes. Yes, Daphne, I'm sorry. Get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast and coffee afterwards."

"Coffee afterwards. Nervosa?"

"No, I'm taking you to a new place. A café where we won't run into anyone we know. Today is our day."

"I like that."

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

"Niles, I love you." There was a more extreme sincerity in the conviction of her words this time.

"I so love you, too. I will see you soon."

"Niles, before you hang up…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Tell me one thing."

"Sure. Anything."

"You kissed me this morning before you left, didn't you?"

"Yes, I most certainly did."

"Drive safe and I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hung up the phone slowly and smiled warmly. Oh yes… simpatico.


	3. Chapter 3

_Simpatico by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne was stirring throughout the apartments to tidy up and still have time to get ready for the man of her life she smiled uncontrollably at that thought. "The man of her life". There was no other and there never would be. They were absolutely made for each other.

She took another hot shower and dried herself to start brushing her teeth. Then she started on her hair. She wanted to look great for her man. It's crazy at what women must go through to do themselves up. Men just have to shave, comb their hair, put on some cologne and get dressed. There is no process of getting ready. There is no complexity in doing his hair or applying any eyeliner or blush.

She did her hair up nice with a little wavy-curl and put on eyeliner. She started to apply lipstick, but stopped short. It made her laugh. What was she doing? Niles would surely kiss her and kiss her often today. She wouldn't keep the lipstick on for a minute with him around. Taking a tissue, she wiped it off and gazed longingly into the mirror, wishing it was his eyes she was staring into rather than hers in the reflection. She put her watch on and noticed the time. "Oh, for heaven's sakes." It was a bit later than she had anticipated and she hurried to get dressed. Spraying his favorite perfume on her brush, she combed it through her thick hair several times Cherry Bark and almonds.

She wanted to get more dressed up for him… a formal ground or in the evening dress that showed some leg. After all, he was taking the day off from work just to be with her. For a fleeting moment, she thought, why not over dress for breakfast and coffee? He was definitely worth it. Would he be able to resist her when he came home if she dressed up? Could he control himself enough not to press his lips against the nape of her neck and whisper in her ear that he loved her with all of this heart and soul? How he loved too nudge kisses into her neck until her entire body was quivering.

She shuddered at the thought and she couldn't stop smiling as she slipped into some hip-hugging slacks and a button-down blouse. She wanted to be right there when he got home. She hurried down stairs and sat on the couch, but she still couldn't sit still. She felt like a little girl waiting for Santa Claus himself.

His key finally slid into the lock and her heart fluttered as she ran into his arms just as soon as he opened the door.

This time it was his neck she kissed and she welcomed the smell of Obsession for Men that he had put on earlier this morning

"My God Daphne, you're shaking. Is everything alright?"

"Now that you're here. It's just that I really missed you. So glad that you're back." She held him tightly.

"Well…"

But before he could get another word out, she pressed her lips against his. His breath on your cheek made her want to get even closer to him.

Yet she didn't want to get him started and change his breakfast plans. She pulled back, looking deeply into his soft eyes. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes." His voice was much higher than usual he cleared his throat to return to his normal pitch. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

_Simpatico by Patrick Councilor_

Niles held her hand as they strolled along the sidewalk of the city streets. Daphne looked over and caught him, not only staring at her and not looking where he was going, but smiling like a little boy on his way to Disneyland.

She stopped walking, causing him to do the same.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does there have to be anything?" she asked in response.

"Well… I was just asking because you stopped so abruptly…"

"Kiss me Niles."

"Of course." Without a moment's delay, he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her torso and planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

She smiled when she drew back. "Niles, your blushing."

"What?! I am not."

"You are so. You're turning three shades of red. What is this? I'm not embarrassing you, am I?" she asked with a heart-warming smile.

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked, cutting him off, which seemed a little awkward to interrupt someone to ask them to continue.

He grinned at that. "I was just saying that in my past relationships, there wasn't much public affection displayed. With Maris there were always these unspoken rules and with Mel, there were these very outspoken rules that she continued to go over as if I would someday…"

"What? What is it? Why did you stop?"

"I just don't want to talk about them anymore."

She reached out and took him by the tie and started to lead him toward her as she back stepped toward the business building that they were next to. "Come here Doctor Niles Crane."

He moved quickly toward her, wrapping his arms around her. "Be careful. I don't want you to take a fall."

They moved together… closely… as if they were dancing the tango. He slowed her pace to ensure her back softly met the building's edge.

"We're not so much in public, now are we?" she said with her beautiful breath against his face.

"No… no, we're not."

Her lips inched toward his.

His, even slower toward hers.

It would be a kiss to savor. It was as if no one was within miles of them. He put his hand on her cheek. "My God, I love you."

"You say that like you sincerely took the day off just to tell me that."

"And I've always meant it." He feathered a smile from the corner of his mouth.

She caught something in his eyes. There was something on his mind. Something he wanted to tell her.

"I love you so much Niles. I dream of you when I'm sleeping next to you."

His smile grew. "Daphne, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Just then, a clap of thunder startled them both and the heavens opened up and poured on them.

"Oh my," Niles called out.

Daphne started laughing.

Niles took his jacket off and put it over Daphne where she held it above her head. "Niles, come in out of the rain. Come here with me."

But he just stood there with the rain running down his face as he froze in time to just stare at the love of his life.

"Niles Crane, don't be doffed. Get in here with me to stay dry."

"It's just that I want to take a moment to look at you."

"Niles, you can look at me at any time, but not in a down pour. Come here before you catch your death of a cold."

"You look so beautiful."

"Niles, my hair is getting wet, me mascara is bound to be running now… I look a bit rough by now."

"No. No, Daphne, you are beautiful no matter what. I love you."

"Come here, don't be foolish. Let me warm you."

Niles stepped forward and embraced her with a generous hug as she held his jacket over them both. Being warmed by her body was like being warmed by an angel on earth. Yes, that's what it was to him.

"You silly sod, you'll catch a cold."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Would you nurse be back to health?"

"Not if you don't start listening. Standing in the rain like a fool."

"Yes, but a fool in love."

She repeated his grin and gently kissed him back.

"Not a very good day to walk to breakfast, is it?" he asked.

"Niles, it's Seattle. We get rain here all the time and we very well can't just park in front of the restaurant, can we? We'll be fine."

"Boulder dash," he exclaimed and waved down a taxi.

"Oh, alright."

When the cab pulled up, Niles took out his handkerchief to take the door handle and open the door for her.

Once inside and the door shutting the rain out, Niles commented to her. "Change of plans." He turned to the driver. "The Space Needle please."

"The Space Needle?" Daphne echoed once the taxi was in motion.

"Yes," Niles answered.

"Is it safe… I mean, during a storm?"

"Boulder…"

"Dash," Daphne finished his remark.

He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. "You know me all too well."

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. "I don't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means, you're full of wonderful surprises at times. It doesn't sound like you… heading for the Space Needle during a storm."

"Well, sometimes you inspire me. I can be quite the risk-taker. One day in prep school I drank some milk on its very own expiration date."

She laughed and put her hand on his chest. "Oh, I so love you Niles."

Leaning in, he stole another kiss, not that he needed to steal one. They were always free for him and always available.

"You're still not telling me something."

Niles looked her way. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can tell."

"What, you've had a vision?"

"No silly, it's called women's intuition."


	5. Chapter 5

_Simpatico by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne entered the Space Needle when Niles held the door for her. When they went over to the elevator, a greeter was there to hand them towels.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Niles commented.

"We greatly value our guests," the man replied. "Breakfast for two?"

"Yes," Niles replied as he and Daphne dried the rain from them in the allotted time and handed the towels in.

"Also, we'd like to keep our elevator dry," the greeter commented as he took the towels.

Daphne and Niles shot each other looks with smiles. They entered the elevator and the elevator operator started their assent to begin a grander view of the city through the glass elevator wall. Even with the rain pelting the glass, it was a breathtaking view.

Daphne's hand slid inside Nile's and she brought her lips close to his ear. "I love you so."

Her hot breath against his ear made his entire body quiver and he looked at her and smiled uncontrollably. "I love you too, my love."

They were seated by the window and left with menus.

Niles vertigo kicked in but only for a moment. It was almost like he was safe there with Daphne. He always felt safe with Daphne. It was as if he were Superman with Louise Lane. More than he had realized, because now he felt as if he were Clark Kent with his big secret to share with Louise.

"You have something on your mind, don't you?" she asked with those beautifully warm eyes staring into his.

"I do. Am I really that transparent?"

"I don't think so. But when you love someone as much as I love you, you don't need to announce your feelings to me."

He reached across the table and placed a hand over hers.

"Doctor Crane. Doctor Crane."

They both looked up to see Noel and a very attractive blonde on his arm.

"Isn't this a serendipitous moment, great minds think alike," Noel said. "What a great view, eh?"

Niles gave him a half-forced smile because his timing couldn't have been more off. "Noel, yes, how are you?"

"Simply fantastic Doctor Crane, thank you for asking. I'm on top of the world with Aces up my sleeve and Dungeons and Dragons dice in my pocket."

Niles shot Daphne a look.

Noel smiled. "No-no." He leaned into Niles to whisper, "I was kidding about the dice." He turned to his very striking date on his arm. "Daphne Moon and Doctor Niles Crane, I'd like you to meet Sasha."

Daphne shook her hand and Niles stood to do the same. They expected a very high pitched voice to come out of her or for her to start giggling like a teen-aged school girl, but she didn't. "It's very nice to meet you."

Niles sat back down. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Comic Con in Chicago," Sasha announced.

"Chicago," Daphne said. "That's quite a way out there."

"Yeah," Noel slicked back his receding hair with his hand. "We meet trying to get a photo with the look-alike Spock at the same time."

"We got to talking," Sasha added. "We hit it off right away and were delighted to find out that we were both from Seattle."

"So, what do you do for a living?" Daphne asked.

"I'm an operator for Seattle's 9-11 call center… and I model on occasions."

Daphne's eyes widen. "Very impressive."

"What do you do?" Sasha rebounded the question in politeness.

"I'm a health care worker."

Sasha smiled. "Oh, well-done."

Daphne smiled. 'Well-done' was a response she would expect from someone back in her homeland. Sasha had picked up on Daphne's accent and subconsciously responded accordingly. It made Daphne comfortable in a wonderful way.

"Well, we've taken up enough of your time, Doctor Crane. You two enjoy a wonderful dining experience." With that, they backed away, Noel with his arm around a wonderful girl.

Daphne and Niles watched them go.

"You know, life is funny, isn't it?" Niles asked.

Daphne's hand covered his. "It sure is… wonderfully funny."

The waiter came and they ordered.

Niles looked into her wonderful and beautiful eyes. His mouth opened to say something and nothing came out. "Daphne, would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

He took the napkin off of his lap and placed it on his plate. "I won't be long."

Inside the wash-room, he looked into the mirror at the sink. What was happening to him? Why was he so nervous to talk to her? This is Daphne. They have a beautiful relationship founded on friendship and bonded with love. He splashed some cold water on his face and used one of the fluffy white towels to dry his face. He stood there for a moment looking deeper into his own eyes.

"Doctor Crane. Come in for a little pit-stop?" Noel asked as he entered the wash room.

"Noel… yes… I did."

"Doctor Crane… are you alright?"

Niles turned to him. "Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know you all that well, but I sense something is out-of-sorts."

Noel Shempsky was sensing a disturbance in the force?! No, he was actually that observant to detect a not-so-obvious sense of emotion from his fellow man.

"Is it that obvious?" Niles asked.

"If you're thinking on the basic human bevy of obviousness, then no, but if you're questioning that same factor in Klingon, then yes."

Niles felt like he was just slapped back into reality and realized who he was talking to. "Yes, well, nice seeing you again Noel." He headed for the door.

"I've seen the way you look at each other."

Noel's words stopped Niles in his tracks. It was as if God was speaking through Noel. He turned back to Noel in astonishment as he felt the color of his face returning after Noel had made that statement. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I've seen the way you look at each other'."

Niles took a step back away from the door. "What made you say something like that?"

"You just seem a little on edge. You don't see people look at each other the way you and Daphne do. If you have something on your mind, she's the one to go to. By the way she was looking at you, you don't have a thing to worry about."

Niles stood there, completely taken in.

My God, he was detected, observed, and advised by Noel Shempsky in one given moment. Well, beam me up, Scotty.

Niles reached out and shook his hand. "Thank you Noel. That's just the elixir I needed."

"No problem Doctor Cane." He leaned in toward Niles. "Oh, and don't tell Roz about Sasha. I need to break it to her gently."


	6. Chapter 6

_Simpatico by Patrick Councilor_

Niles returned from the washroom. When he returned to the table, he noticed… "Oh, it stopped raining."

"Yes, it has." Daphne was so glad to see him. She felt so crazy to miss him in the short time he was gone, but she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry Daphne, will you excuse me for one more brief moment? I have to make a quick call."

"Sure."

Almost before she could answer him, he had flipped out his phone and was stepping away from the table.

The waiter came by while Niles was away and asked if she needed anything. He couldn't help her. She needed Niles' heart to be closer to hers. It sounded silly, but she just needed him near and she ached for him.

When he returned, he took his seat and returned his napkin to his lap. "I'm sorry darling. I'm all yours."

She had waited long enough. She couldn't wait any longer. "And I'm all ears."

He reflected her smile. "Yes, there is something that I would like to get off my chest."

"Would you like a refill on your water?" the waiter said as he seemed to appear out of thin air.

"No," Daphne snapped. "Go away… immediately." Oh, she'd apologize to the waiter later, but she needed to hear what Niles had to say.

The waiter immediately backed away.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Perhaps I'm being a little insecure about this, but I am a little nervous about us."

Daphne's eyes widened in astonishment. "Us?"

"Yes, this is so perfect… almost too good to be true… and I've loved you from afar for so many years. Please don't take this the wrong way and please allow me to finish, because I love you so much and I would never trade what we have for anything in this world. I have a guilt complex about having a crush on you for so long… for divorcing Mel to be with you. It just seemed so wrong to do. I destroyed your marriage with Donny. It doesn't sound like me… like something I would do. But I know it was the right thing to do. I love you so."

She reached out and took both of his hands in hers. "Niles, don't feel guilty. Sure, we kissed while you were married and on the night before my wedding, but that was it. We didn't have an affair. And don't feel so guilty about having a crush on me while you were married. You never acted on it. You were strong. You fought temptations."

Niles smiled at her comforting words. He was feeling much better. "You're absolutely right. I was strong, wasn't I?"

"Most definitely."

"And there were temptations… Oh God, there were temptations."

It made Daphne laugh. "You're so sweet."

Niles felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders and he greatly appreciated Noel giving him advice. He would appreciate seeing him from this moment forward. It was a wonderful day. It was a glorious day.

Daphne could see the change in her man and she loved seeing him happy again. As they dined, she wanted to enjoy the meal, but more so, she wanted to get her man back home where she could kiss him over and over and over again.

After their wonderful meal, (which gave Daphne the idea of a nice breakfast in bed this weekend), they headed out.

Niles shot Noel a look and a wave on the way out. Noel reciprocated with a thumbs up.

The view was breath-taking, but Daphne couldn't wait until they were back at the Montanan. They started to descend in the elevator. "Oh Niles look." She motioned to the horse carriage down in front of the Space Needle.

"Remember the phone call I made?"

She looked at him. "Are those horses waiting for us?"

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you and when the rain stopped…"

She stopped him in mid-sentence with a soft whispering kiss. "I love you so Niles Crane."

"And I so love you Miss Moon."

They went outside and over to the carriage where Niles spoke to the horseman and helped his lady step up into the carriage. She absolutely couldn't wait to have Niles next to her to wrap the blanket around them, to snuggle with her man and steel kisses at every possible moment.

Love falls together like a puzzle that needs to be together. Love is the grandest of words that ever existed and is the greatest force on the planet.

They leaned into each other to cuddle as close as they possibly could. She kissed him between each word. "I… love… you… so… much…"

Niles took a deep, deep breath and let it go. If he was dreaming, let him never wake.

Simpatico… Life is grand.

~ fin ~

A special shout out to Kristen Marino for inspiring me to continue with this story


End file.
